Pies And Cakes
by Entire Oranges
Summary: An easy call becomes quite difficult for Johnny and starts to test Roy's patience.


"God what is that?" Johnny asks with a wide smile as they gather up the equipment from out of the squad.

"What is what?"

"That smell! Man it smells good." Roy pauses for a second to inhale deeply in hopes to get a scent of whatever his partner was on about. Unfortunately with him still fighting off a head cold he only could smell it faintly. He shrugs almost apologetically at Johnny as they both dash towards the house with the cracked door.

"Paramedics!" Roy calls out lightly pushing at the door. Despite this being the address they received from dispatch they were always careful before entering any place; especially a call of unknown emergency.

"You don't tell me you still can't smell that. God I'm starving I knew we should have grabbed a something from the sta…"

"I'm back here!" A female voice interprets Johnny, they rush in ready for anything and head straight towards where the voice came from. It didn't take long to find where their attention was needed, and though completely unprofessional they both start to laugh. Neither feeling guilty over this because there was a third person joining in.

"It looks like you got yourself into a bit of a jam there ma'm." Johnny's already cheek breaking grin grows even larger at his joke. Roy only rolls his eyes, telling himself they had a job to do and bends down where the young woman of about twenty sat leaning against the cupboard.

"What exactly happened here?" He asks taking a survey of the kitchen, it looked like a bomb went off, but instead of shrapnel and blood; there was chocolate and what appeared to be a jam of some sort covering everything. He knew they had stepped in it as well, nearly slipping on their way in.

"Well I was making a cake and a few pies for my sister's birthday. It's this Wednesday. And that damn blender is crazy! I did exactly as instructed, put it on the lowest setting to mix up the cake batter while I prepared the pie crust. Next thing I knew the stupid thing switched itself to the max setting and the batter starting flying like snowballs! I guess as I was attempting to get out of the way I slipped and here I am." She points to her left ankle, Roy takes notice its more red than normal, he gently touches and massages the muscle and bone. She grimaces slightly, yet doesn't cry out. A good sign.

"I'm pretty sure it's just sprained miss. If you wish we can call an ambulance for you." She thinks for a second, looking around at the disaster.

"Nice as it would be to pretend for a little while this doesn't exist; I don't think it would be right or fair to take up anyone's time. I guess I overreacted when I called?"

"Not at all! It could have been serious, it's always best to air on the side of caution. Oh blackberry!?" Johnny inquires after he dipped his finger into a glop of the jam on the counter and had stuck it in his mouth.

"Yep. It's a shame too. Came straight from my grandpa's farm just this morning."

"I understand how the chocolate got everywhere, but the jam?" Roy had been thinking the same thing, he was glad at times he had a partner that just went right for it.

"Ah that. The thing was I was holding the mixing bowl of the mashed up blackberries when I slipped and well…it decided to redecorate not only me but the entire kitchen!"

"Must have been quite a throw!"

"That it was! I do thank you fellows for coming and helping me out. Though truth is I suspect I did suffer a bruised ego more than anything."

"Like my partner here just said, better safe than sorry. And here at least allow me to help you up." She holds out her hands and Roy carefully gets her off the floor, waiting a moment before releasing his hold ensuring she could stand with ease.

"Now best just to put some ice on that ankle and you'll be fine." Roy begins to pick up unneeded equipment as Johnny picks up his share of the load, but not before taking another taste of mess of the counter, the cake batter this time.

"Wow this is amazing! Quite a shame for it all to go to waste." Roy catches Johnny's eye and nods towards the door, exciting and humorous as this was, it was time to get back to it.

"Oh but it didn't! At least not all of it. She points towards the dining room table that they failed to take notice of before; of a table full of seemingly perfect pies and one cake. Roy is pretty sure Johnny's eyes came dangerously to popping right out of their sockets.

"Oh that's why it smells so good in here!'

"Come on we need to get going." Being a dad at times Roy had a habit of using a stern parent voice with Johnny. In response he pouts and drops his head melancholy.

"Would you like one?" With that Johnny spirit spins right back around.

"Are you kidding?! Of course!" He drops the biophone and nearly flies to the table and starts to examine them.

"John…" Roy uses the same parental tone, himself moving towards the desserts. Even with his head cold he was now able to smell what Johnny had been on about before walking in. But he knew protocol dictated not being able to take anything offered to them. No matter how saying no sucked.

"Come on Roy! Really you have to check out these pies! And if we share with the squad it'll be fine." Roy smirks at the desperateness in his voice.

"Really its fine guys. I insist! Take a couple, I always make more than I need."

"Thank you, but we can't. Now if the discomfort does ease up in a day or two make a call to your physician." He flashes another look towards his partner.

"Roy!" He swore at times Johnny really was like his third kid, or an obnoxious younger brother.

"Squad 51 available." He radios putting the final nail into the coffin. They exchange farewells with the young woman as they exit, one much slower and shoulders down than the other. Once outside and at the squad Johnny smacks Roy against the shoulder.

"What the hell was that?!" They say in unison.

"You don't say no to a free dessert! My God they smelt and looked incredible!"

"You'll get over it."

"I could have eaten the damn thing in the squad." He mutters long with a few other words that Roy decided not to question.

"Perhaps if we're lucky we can get some breakfast before our next call, assuming Chet didn't eat it all. You know him and scrabbled eggs."

"Yeah but I rather have blackberry pie." This time Roy mutters his own questionable terms as crawling into the driver's side seat.

"Like I said you'll get over it."


End file.
